


take whatever's yours and leave!

by PausedInTime



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Baby on the way, Clara married to Twelve, Established Relationship, F/M, Twelve tries to act human, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PausedInTime/pseuds/PausedInTime
Summary: Imagine your OTP getting into a huge argument and Person A yells ‘Just take whatever’s yours and leave!’ and Person B picks up Person A and walks out the door…/Whouffaldi/One shot/Alternate Universe





	

Clara’s flat  
5:15pm  
Earth, England, London

 

 

‘How many times Doctor, I can’t just run into the TARDIS whenever you want me to! Things are different now, we’ve moved on from our glory days.’

‘But -’

‘No, Doctor! No but’s, I thought we agreed on this, no more TARDIS unless it’s a Wednesday and it’s the summer holidays!’

‘Clara, will you listen to me?’

‘No!’

‘If you would just listen to me then maybe, quite possibly, we’ll be able to sort this out properly. If you weren’t so -’

Clara pointed her small finger at The Doctor and jabbed him in the chest where one of his hearts were beating profusely, ‘I swear, if you say stubborn I will hit you so hard you’ll regenerate!’

The Doctor glared at his tiny Space wife, his hearts beating in unison as he stepped closer to her with strong strides, taking notice of her finger jabbed into his chest, ‘I will fight you on this Clara, you can’t just make decisions for us, we don’t even discuss them!’

Clara’s brown eyes inflated, ‘Doctor, you know why we can’t just take off now!’

‘Your eyes are inflating again, how do you do that?’

‘They’re inflating because I’m cross with you!’

The Doctor snorted, ‘Really? I couldn’t tell,’

‘Even you aren’t that dense,’

The Doctor glared at her, his eyes wide and his face a crimson red colour with how irritated he was, ‘I understand why you want to stay, but could we at least talk about one trip? It will be safe, I promise you, why would I put you in danger again?’

Clara growled under her breath, fiddling with her wedding ring as she stared him in the face, ‘Doctor, you had to extract me from my own timeline just to save me, you went through hell for four and a half billion years, why would you want to go through that again?!’

The Doctor sighed and dropped his head, ‘Clara, I would go through that over and over again if it meant saving you. But I can’t just drop my life, the TARDIS has been my life for thousands of years…’

Clara chewed her bottom lip, ‘Right, I get it, you miss the TARDIS and all your adventures,’

There was a deathly silence between them and The Doctor was a little frightened to move, his hearts beating so fast he was a little concerned they might stop and he would regenerate, only that would just piss Clara off even more if he regenerated now, she had only just gotten used to his face. She was angry with him because he had asked her for one more trip, to take her out on their anniversary but she had refused instantly. It had been two Earth years since he had extracted Clara from her timeline and managed to get her heart beating again. After Clara’s confession in the Cloisters, the two of them disappeared in another TARDIS and arrived on Earth, a long way from home in America, which had forced Clara into a fit of rage and she had chased him around the TARDIS, throwing various types of shoes at the Time Lord.

Eventually, when Clara had calmed down, she had rushed over to him and kissed him on the mouth. It had left him stunned and a little confused and left him blushing a terrible a shade of red at the thought of Clara kissing him again. After a few months, Clara had become more and more afraid and a little less reckless, she was beginning to understand that she could die all over again, they had established a relationship between them after a night of confessions and a lot of tears and mutterings of wasted time. They promised each other that they wouldn’t waste any more time, she confided in The Doctor and told him of her fears that she didn’t want to die, and she wanted to live a full life on Earth, with him. The Doctor hung up his blue box for her and together they brought a new home near Clara’s father and half an hour from Coal Hill school, where Clara continued to work. Five months into their relationship, The Doctor brought her the biggest diamond ring he could find and asked her to marry him. But before he could even manage to get his words out, Clara had immediately told him yes and jumped into his lap. He remembered taking her to bed that same night, whispering sweet words into her ear of love as he made love to her over and over again.

The Doctor sighed dramatically, ‘I just wanted to do something special for our anniversary, it’s been a year since we became you know… official, as you humans like to put it,’

Clara swallowed, her tiny hand moving over the swell of her belly, ‘Doctor, you agreed! You even suggested that we shouldn’t fly in the TARDIS anymore, you wanted this!’

His eyes fell on Clara’s stomach, remembering how far along she was, ‘I wouldn’t have hurt the baby, I’d never let anything happen to you or our child.’

Clara still felt the anger boiling up inside of her but it seemed as though The Doctor had calmed himself down, which only annoyed her further, she wanted an argument, it was good for a couple to argue, ‘You say that, but look what we did, we became the Hybrid! Gallifrey fears us.’

The Doctor tilted his head to the side, ‘Is that such a bad thing?! At least our daughter has protection from aliens if they’re frightened of her parents!’

Clara shook her head, jabbing him in his chest again, ‘You know what, go! Just go, take whatever is yours and leave!’

The Doctor looked his wife up and down, clearly not taking this argument very seriously as he shrugged his shoulders and stepped forward. He lifted Clara into a fireman’s lift over her shoulder and carried her all the way outside into their back garden and clicked his fingers. The TARDIS doors swung open and he carried her inside, all the while his tiny space wife protested and kicked her legs out, tiny fists punching his broad shoulders.

‘What the hell, Doctor! I didn’t mean me, I meant your possessions, things in the house! Just because I’m your wife doesn’t mean I belong to you! Put me down before I bite you!’  
The Doctor, knowing how hard she could bite, immediately settled her down on the floor and watched as the small woman waddled her way towards him and slapped him on his forearm, ‘Outch, stop hitting me! For a tiny woman, you can definitely punch.’

Clara glared at him, although it didn’t seem to be much of a serious glare, ‘Don’t ever do that again!’

The Doctor smirked, ‘Why ever not? I was just doing what you told me to, as usual,’

Clara rolled her eyes, biting her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing as she shoved him playfully, ‘Get back inside the house and cook me dinner; I’m starving,’

The Doctor saluted her, ‘Yes, heavily pregnant lady that can punch like Mike Tyson,’

Clara giggled, her heart rate calming down as she moved her hand over her belly, speaking gently to her unborn daughter, ‘Your daddy is a ridiculous man, isn’t he? Let’s just hope you don’t have a brother just like him.’

Clara reluctantly followed her husband back inside of their home, closing the TARDIS doors behind her as she stroked the side of it, ‘Goodbye, old girl…’

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment to show your support if you read this one shot!


End file.
